As is obvious to those familiar with the field of high fidelity loudspeakers, many different loudspeaker systems have been designed in an attempt to improve the quality of the sound produced by the systems. Some examples of such attempts are the systems disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,054,647 (Ballatine); 2,084,160 (Minton et al); 2,612,558 (Klipsch); 3,814,857 (Thomasen); 3,838,215 (Haynes, Jr.) and 4,015,089 (Ishii et al). While many improvements have, of course, been made in this field over the years, the quest still goes on in the loudspeaker art with respect to attempting to improve the sound produced by such loudspeakers.